parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Eric White and the Seven Ghouls
My second gender swapped spoof of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Cast *Prince Eric (The Little Mermaid) as Snow White *Ariel (The Little Mermaid) as The Prince *Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) as The Evil Queen *Barnaby Crookedman (Babes in Toyland) as The Old Hag *Frankie Stein (Monster High) as Doc *Cleo de Nile (Monster High) as Grumpy *Draculaura (Monster High) as Sleepy *Lagoona Blue (Monster High) as Happy *Clawdeen Wolf (Monster High) as Sneezy *Abbey Bominable (Monster High) as Bashful *Ghoulia Yelps (Monster High) as Dopey *Evil Spirit (The Care Bears Movie) as The Magic Mirror *Karai (TMNT 2012) as The Huntsman *Nyra (Guardians of Ga'Hoole) as The Raven Cast Gallery Ericpic1.png|Prince Eric as Snow White Ariel.png|Ariel as The Prince Gaston transparent.png|Gaston as The Evil Queen Mr-barnaby-crookedman-babes-in-toyland-1.14.jpg|Barnaby Crookedman as The Old Hag Frankie Stein.jpg|Frankie Stein as Doc Cleo de Nile.jpg|Cleo de Nile as Grumpy Profile art - Draculaura ponytail.png|Draculaura as Sleepy Lagoona Blue.jpg|Lagoona Blue as Happy Clawdeen Wolf.jpg|Clawdeen Wolf as Sneezy Abbey Bominable™.png|Abbey Bominable as Bashful Ghoulia Yelps™.png|Ghoulia Yelps as Dopey Evil_Spirit.jpg|Evil Spirit as The Magic Mirror Character-detail-Karai2.png|Karai as The Huntsman Nyra in Legend of The Guardians The Owls of Ga'Hoole.jpeg|Nyra as The Raven ''Scenes: *Eric White and the Seven Ghouls part 1: Opening Credits/Prologue'' *''Eric White and the Seven Ghouls part 2: Gaston's Spirit'' *''Eric White and the Seven Ghouls part 3: Eric Meets Ariel/("I'm Wishing/One Song")'' *''Eric White and the Seven Ghouls part 4: Gaston's Dark Demand'' *''Eric White and the Seven Ghouls part 5: In the Woods/Eric Runs Away'' *''Eric White and the Seven Ghouls part 6: Eric's Forest Animals/("With a Smile and a Song")'' *''Eric White and the Seven Ghouls part 7: Eric Discovers a Cottage'' *''Eric White and the Seven Ghouls part 8: ("Whistle While You Work")'' *''Eric White and the Seven Ghouls part 9: Meet the Ghouls/("Heigh-Ho")'' *''Eric White and the Seven Ghouls part 10: Eric Explores Upstairs'' *''Eric White and the Seven Ghouls part 11: Searching the Cottage (Part 1)'' *''Eric White and the Seven Ghouls part 12: Searching the Cottage (Part 2)'' *''Eric White and the Seven Ghouls part 13: The Ghouls Discover Eric'' *''Eric White and the Seven Ghouls part 14: Eric Meets the Ghouls'' *''Eric White and the Seven Ghouls part 15: Supper's Not Ready Yet'' *''Eric White and the Seven Ghouls part 16: ("Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum")'' *''Eric White and the Seven Ghouls part 17: Deceived/Gaston Disguised Himself'' *''Eric White and the Seven Ghouls part 18: ("The Ghouls' Yodel Song")'' *''Eric White and the Seven Ghouls part 19: ("Someday My Princess Will Come")'' *''Eric White and the Seven Ghouls part 20: Bedtime'' *''Eric White and the Seven Ghouls part 21: Barnaby's Evil Plan'' *''Eric White and the Seven Ghouls part 22: The Ghouls Leave for Work'' *''Eric White and the Seven Ghouls part 23: Eric Meets Barnaby'' *''Eric White and the Seven Ghouls part 24: A Race Against Time'' *''Eric White and the Seven Ghouls part 25: Eric's Death and Funeral'' *''Eric White and the Seven Ghouls part 26: True Love's First Kiss/Happily Ever After'' *''Eric White and the Seven Ghouls part 27: Ending Credits'' Category:Abeiscool40 Category:Snow White Movie Spoofs Category:Genderswap Spoofs Category:Gender Swap Category:Prince Eric and Ariel